


Suggestion

by astrivikia



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bobo's complete lack of personal space, Jeremy is a gay disaster, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrivikia/pseuds/astrivikia
Summary: Jeremy gets a bit flustered by Bobo's lack of personal space.  That's it, that's the fic-let.  (Originally posted to my tumblr.)





	Suggestion

The revenant narrowed his eyes slightly, a smirk that did things that certainly weren’t unpleasant to Jeremy crossing his features as he studied him.  And god, he was so close.  Jeremy’s heartbeat fluttered as his gaze tried to figure out where to settle, flitting nervously around the revenant’s face.  Don’t stare at his lips, don’t stare at his lips, don’t-

Fuck.  A nervous grin crossed his face as he tried to keep his cool.  Okay, don’t say something stupid.  

“I- ummm, I should really-”  Bobo’s eyebrow arched, lips quirking slightly as Jeremy fumbled for words.  And god he had to know exactly what he was doing.  Jeremy gestured vaguely, pointing in the opposite direction.  

“Y’know Junior, that made even less sense than you usually do.”  The revenant glanced away for a moment.  “And that’s a feat right there.”

The revenant was in his path, his desk on the other side of him, and Jeremy couldn’t get past.  Heat was curling in the pit of his stomach and he needed to get some distance.  This was so incredibly unfair.

He jolted when Bobo stepped closer into his space, hand brushing his shoulder before settling on his upper arm.  An undignified noise escaped him, eyes widening as Bobo leaned down a bit to whisper.

“Now, I think you’re exactly where you want to be.”  He drew back, lingering inches from his face.  His free hand settled on the desk, boxing Jeremy in.

“Am I wrong?”


End file.
